


Knightly Honor

by Fiannalover



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Amrita Soda, Commercial, M/M, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Whenever you're hired for something, it's important to follow it through to the end. And Touma isn't above exploiting the way Itsuki knows that.Fic for @bondsfanzine on twitter
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Knightly Honor

“Alright everybody! Our star has arrived, start preparing yourselves!”

With the director loudly announcing that, Itsuki couldn’t help but chuckle awkwardly a bit, as everyone moved around in a hurry, lest they become the target of his next shouts. As tense as the setting was, he was here for a job… Well, just moral support, but still a job.

Looking at the person that was gonna do the actual acting, he asked, “So? Are you ready?”

Calmly lifting his eyes from his copy of the script, Touma flashed the confident smile that always made Itsuki float just a little bit. “Yup! As ready as I can be! Just you wait, I’ll knock this ‘Shining Knight’ role out of the park! Cain is gonna be so proud of me!”

“Of course you will. No matter what, you always do your best.” Itsuki replied, with the redhead beaming in return, “I’m surprised you’re doing this, though. Isn’t Ouga taking most of your time?”

“Eh, kinda. But this ad series should be something that goes by pretty fast, so I can do it no problemo!” Touma boasted, “Come on dear, have some faith on me.”

With that, Itsuki both blushed, and looked around, eyes widened. Luckily, that last part wasn’t nearly as loud, so no one heard it. Still, he had to berate his boyfriend for this, “Don’t say that outside of Fortuna. You know you can’t.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do. Don’t worry. I’ll be careful, alright?.” The redhead sheepishly replied, aware of risks. With the mood now a bit soured, he didn’t try to lift it back up right away, instead asking for confirmation, as he finally started walking in the set’s direction “You sure you’re ok with me doing this role?”

“Of course. I have no problems with you taking romance roles. You’re just acting, after all. Speaking of which, who’s the girl you’re gonna be dashingly rescuing?”

“She’s-”

“BEDRIDDEN AND UNAVAILABLE!??”

As the director’s scream once again was heard through the entire studio, Touma and Itsuki hurried up, just a bit, in order to see what happened.

“Y-yes! She got a bad case of flu and seasonal allergies, and it hit her hard enough for her to be unable to get up from bed.”

“ANYONE CAN RECOVER FROM THOSE! Come on now, those are nothing!” The director replied to his definitely underpaid assistant.

“B-but-”

“Excuse me, mister.” With Itsuki raising his voice, Touma couldn’t help but smile proudly, as his boyfriend entered full ‘the show shall go on’ businessman mode, “One of Fortuna’s actresses could replace her with little trouble. They can’t arrive immediately, but I assure you I can personally arrange everyone’s schedules in order to save your project.”

“THAT DOES NOT MATTER! After all the trouble it took for us to get stuff set up today, I want at least a practice round!”

Seeing an opportunity, Touma not so innocently suggested, “What about Itsuki, then? If it’s just for practice, he already knows all the lines!”

“Uh? Is that so?”

“That is correct. If you agree to it, I’ll replace her on this practice run.” Oh, yes. Itsuki fell for it, hook, line and sinker, “Now, everyone, back to your positions! We’re going through this today, with no failures!”

“YEAH!”

“… Wait, I’m the director here!”

* * *

No green screen. No fancy props. Just the first run, with the basic by the motions.

“My hero! Please, do not give up! You can save me, I know you can!” Still in work mode,Itsuki pulled the damsel role to the best of his abilities, a surprisingly good fit

“Tch… That dastardly beast won’t give up, but neither will I!” A quick pose, something Touma knew how to do with mastery, thanks to his love for a particular show or two, except this time he showed off an empty can he held on his hand.

Fake drinking from it, Touma smirked, before dashing ahead, a couple flourishes here and there that would make much more sense once he did a take holding the prop toy lance, before he stopped by Itsuki’s side, picked him up, and did one last jump, skidding a bit before he looked to where the camera was supposed to be with a smirk on his face, and did his practiced line.

“Amrita Soda: Knightly Honor! For all the shining armor knights who need that refreshing energy!”

At that moment, Itsuki started fading out of ‘Work’ mode. More accurately, his too-gay-for-this brain decided to override that.

Touma was bridal carrying him.

Touma was bridal carrying him in front of _an entire studio_.

Although a squeal was repressed at the last second, the crimson blush still leaked, as did the fact he hid his own mouth in embarrassment and panic.

Practice! It was just practice! Ok, he could do this a couple more times today, and then-

“PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! Hey, blueberry boy! You’re hired!”

At that moment, Itsuki’s soul shattered.

“W-what!?”

“Yes! You two just hit the perfect vision for this commercial! It HAS to be you!” The director cheered, full of enthusiasm.

“U-um… Wouldn’t that be troublesome for the brand?” The blue-haired boy asked.

“We’re famous enough to pull this off! Controversy is great propaganda too, anyway! Come on, someone! Get one of the reject costumes! That blue one should be perfect for this guy!”

And so, as a lot of things happened at once, Touma’s small chuckle brought him back to reality.

“See, Itsuki? It’s all gonna work fine.” Shifting into a whisper, he added, “I guess people only see what they want to see?”

“I suppose you’re right, unfortunately. Or fortunately. I can’t say for sure.” Rejecting the role would only look weird, now. Sighing, he still said, “Touma?”

“Yes?”

“You can put me down now.”

“Right! Right! I’m doing so!” And so, the dashing knight put his cute prince safely on the floor.

Said prince cursed himself, just a bit, for falling for such an energetic man.

… But, well. He supposed that was why he loved Touma. So, so much.


End file.
